Kaius Lupold
Appearance The first thing that makes him stand out to normal humans is the wolf ears that sit upon his head, pointing out of his mid-length silver hair. That and his amber eyes also set him apart from a crowd, but not enough for him to truly stand out. He wears a silver long sleeved shirt, and over that he wears a white and silver striped zip up hoodie. He wears a worn pair of white pants held up by a grey belt. His custom boots are also a gleaming white, and sports a pair of fingerless white and silver gloves. His wears a pair of gauntlets that become a menacing pair of weapons at close range, looking nothing more than an innocent pair of bracelts. On his back, in an almost oversized sheath, he carries a massive and heavy bladed sword that has the ability to cleave an opponent in two. On his belt, he has a pouch on his right side for carrying extra equipment. On his left, he carries a small book in that one. And in a pouch on his back, behind his blade, he carries the ammo for the gauntlets. Personality Kaius often gives off the air of hyper intelligence, as he can be often seen reading a book when he is not training. He is also excellent at chess, showcasing his intelligence in matches against opponents. Despite that intelligence, he really shows no desire to lead, nor ability to lead effectively; and that often surprises people, given his excellent transcript. This may be give to his often short temper and his his own self-centeredness. Due to the fact that Kaius is a faunus, he has often had to deal with the racism and ignorance that some people give to others like himself. However, he has not grown a tolerance for it, and his temper is often directed at those that deride his kind. He also hates those that are arrogant, self-centered, or sadistic. And it is often quite hard to get him to snap out of his anger. Other than that, he can be quite a genial person when you get to know him. Weapons/Abilities His weapons are a reflection on his approach to combat, which is to first engage at range, then to hammer the opponent into submission at close quarters with hard and fast strikes. And they don't lack for power: *'Arctic Frost: '''A zweihander with a 5 foot blade and a long handle, Kaius can weild this sword with very little difficulty, the sheer size of the blade often itimidating his opponents before he even lands the first blow. And he when he does land the first blow, the sheer ferocity and strength behind the strikes often disorients opponents long enough for Kaius to land the coup de gras. *'Wolf's Fury: 'A pair of Dual Barrel Shotgun Claw Gauntlets (DBS/CGs) that he can use both at close range and at long distance. When the claw part is activated, flexible metal extends over his hands and covering his palm, the claws at the fingertips being sharp enough to rend through flesh and bone. The shotgun part has decent range, and pack a punch when they are used. He does have an Aura, and it allows him to enhance the cutting power of Arctic Frost, giving it its gruesome ability to cut clean through any opponent. And it also allows him to make a powerful point defense barrier. It glows a brilliant silver-white color when active. Battle Style Kaius likes to plan his moves out before hand, wanting to be seven moves ahead of his opponent before the first move is even made. After he's planned out his attack, he first attacks them with the shotgun part of his gauntlets, forcing his opponents into a defesive position at range, allowing him to close the distance if he chooses. If that fails, he improvises, continually changing up his strategy. As he closes range, he'll most likely bring out Arctic Frost and come at the opponent with a hard fast series of strikes, hammering at their defenses until they break, allowing him to finish them off. If the blade does finish them off, he unleashes his wolf-like aggression, coming at his opponent with his claws activated, snarling and bearing his fangs, rushing them in an almost blind fury. The opponent, often shocked at the sight of Kaius bearing down on them, will only put up their defense at the last minute, eventually being --almost quite literally--ripped apart with the claws. History Kaius' history has been a story of an uphill battle for respect, often dealing with hatred, bigotry and racism at being what he is. Born to an industrialist father and loving mother, he was often ostracized for being a Fauna, his mother assuring him that she'd delt with the same things he had as a child, being a fauna much like he was. Even so, he didn't like the abuse that came his way. And when he went into Sanctum it didn't get any better. During his time there, a few students who made fun of him to his face, they were often left with gruesome injuries; then...they got the message that Kaius wasn't to be messed with. Despite this reputation, he had a fantastic academic and battle record during that time. After he turned 17, he applied and was accepted into Beacon, hoping to avoid leaving a trail of human wreckage. That, and he hopes to make a few friends there as well. Author's Notes *Last name is derived from Romanian word for wolf, ''lup *First name has nothing to do with the character from Final Fantasy Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character Category:Beacon Student Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Awaiting Canon Info